The Angry Birds Video Game
The Angry Birds Video Game is an action-adventure video game based on The Angry Birds Movie, released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. Plot Red, an angry bird narrates and tells his story about he met Chuck. the yellow speedy bird, and Bomb, a black exploding bird, and saving the day from the evil Leonard, ruler of all pigs, but rewinds to the beginning about how he delivered a cake for Timothy's Hatchday party. After ruining the party, he was taken to court and Judge Peckinpah sentences Red to Anger Management Class, and met Matilda, his teacher, Chuck, Bomb, and Terrence, a big, red scary bird. Until, a pig ship arrives, meeting Leonard, and his army of pigs to celebrate with the birds, except Red on the other hand for destroying his house. Red calls Chuck and Bomb for help and sneak inside the pigs' boat. Red becomes suspicious and sneaks into Leonard's boat. when he returns, everyone is not amused, and Red is told to leave the pigs alone, but is unwilling to do that, because of more pigs arriving on the island. Red recruits Chuck and Bomb to find Mighty Eagle, the only flying bird and the island's protector who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is overweight, self-absorbed, leads the life of a slacker, has not flown in years, and refuses to help them. Red discovers the pigs planting dynamite around the island while the other birds, who probably haven't noticed the three are missing, are distracted with a rave party, but they arrive too late to sound a warning; the pigs escape with the eggs and activate the dynamite, destroying the village. The other birds apologize to Red for not believing him. Under his leadership, they organize an army and construct a boat from the rubble to follow the pigs to Piggy Island. The birds discover the pigs living in a walled city ruled by Leonard, whose true name is "King Leonard Mudbeard". Deducing the eggs are in the castle at the center of the city, the birds use the slingshot to attack by launching themselves over the walls and into the city's buildings, destroying them. Red, Chuck, and Bomb discover the eggs inside a net being lowered into a giant pot; the pigs are planning to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives to retrieve Red's group and the eggs, having had a change of heart after witnessing their efforts. One egg falls out of the net and Red battles King Mudbeard for it, but learns to control his anger and distracts him long enough to retrieve the egg. A candle King Mudbeard was holding ignites the pigs' reserve of dynamite, but the pot collapses, falls over, and lands on top of Red, shielding him and the egg from the blast as the city is destroyed. Red reunites with the other birds as the egg hatches, revealing three small blue birds. Mighty Eagle approaches Red, Chuck, and Bomb, claiming he merely appeared lazy so they could lose faith in him and find faith in themselves, and takes credit for saving the eggs. On Bird Island, Red discovers the other birds have repaired his house in the center of the village and the rest of the rescued eggs have hatched into chicks, who sing to him in gratitude. Moved, Red allows Chuck and Bomb to move in with him. The pigs are revealed to have survived, with King Mudbeard plotting a new plan. Cast * Jason Sudekis - Red * Josh Gad - Chuck * Brian T. Delaney - Bomb * Jess Harnell - Mighty Eagle * Nolan North - King "Leonard" Mudbeard, Terrence * Bobby Holliday - Matilda * Phil LaMarr - Judge Peckinpah Category:Angry Birds Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Xbox 360 Games